leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian/Strategy
Gameplay Bot lane A highly-mobile ranged damage dealer, Lucian punishes enemies for straying too close. Piercing Light offers Lucian significant harass potential, even through minions, forcing enemy carries to decide between missing last hits as they dodge his shots or taking damage as they farm up. Dashing with Relentless Pursuit or landing Ardent Blaze and a follow-up auto attack on escaping targets gives Lucian the speed boost needed to close gaps, score kills or escape a deadly gank. Lightslinger enables Lucian to fire two auto attacks in quick succession after using his abilities. This offers ample opportunities for the Purifier to bully his lane enemies and take the upper hand in simple duels. On-hit effects such as life steal, slows and red buff proc twice, making Lucian all that more likely to survive tough exchanges and maintain presence in lane. The Culling, Lucian’s ultimate, is a channeled ability that fires a barrage of bullets in a straight line, damaging the first enemy champion hit. Unlike many channeled abilities, Lucian has the option to dash with Relentless Pursuit as he unleashes The Culling. While on the move, The Culling will continue firing in the same direction as when activated. Simultaneous use of Relentless Pursuit allows Lucian to quickly dash away from his approaching enemies or move in towards fleeing foes. Teamfights Once teamfights break out, Relentless Pursuit enables Lucian to quickly escape unfavorable situations and kite pursuing opponents, or skirt around the enemy team to single out priority targets. When facing off against a group of foes, tagging multiple enemies with Ardent Blaze gives Lucian plenty of targets to peg for a speed boost while Piercing Light rips through the group. Skill usage * Autoattacking between your skills, proccing , is an efficient way to boost your damage and also reduce the cooldown of . * can hit target out of its cast range, cast it on minions to damage enemies behind. ** However, beware that it has a ~0.35 sec delay, during which the target may dodge it. ** Missing one once a minute or two is acceptable, but can get unmanageable if you have a bad aim/your opponent can avoid it. * Lucian is a high-burst based marksman; a quick combo of - - - - - - can be used to deal massive damage to someone and dash away safely early in the game(only on patch 4.12). Later on, can be used if your target slips out of range or to provide even more sustained damage. ** Remember that will also proc , so you can use it to contribute to combos. ** However you are better off saving it for allows you to re-position yourself if the intended target moves away. ** will also proc , so deactivating it can give you a bit more burst damage if you need it. * produces a flash of light where it detonates, which reveals nearby area. Use it to check bushes. Additionally, enemies hit will be left sparkling with energy for a few moments, revealing their position a little longer. * A smart tactic to escape is to use into your enemy, dash away with and use , proccing the mark from and accelerating yourself. * 's damage quickly slips off as the ability is usually not maxed out, the range is long and the mana cost is fairly low, but the damage is simply underwhelming. ** By levels 1-4 the damage is actually good and you can use it to harass from a long range ** By levels 4-10 it completely slips off and offers mediocre damage. Use it mainly to chase/last-hit someone or to proc . ** The damage improves by levels 10-18 as you are putting points into and your AD makes it scale decently. It will tickle a tank or a fighter but hits decently against a mage or other marks(wo)man. * second shot is performed a very (very, 0.2 sec) short delay after the base-first one, but if you move away Lucian will still perform the attack (with a special animation), it can be smart to blow a , and while getting away with the full damage. * You may need some practice to fully utilize 's cross shaped explosion. ** It will hit enemies directly behind the main target in the same angle as the projectile, this may be the easiest way to utilize it. * Aiming on a target affected by the buff procs it, increasing your movement speed and making it easier to keep up with their possible dodging maneuvers. * Try to aim in a straight line rather than diagonally, this will make it easier to position to hit the target. * can be a very good way to scare off enemies attempting to turret dive you. ** You can also use The Culling to quickly clear minion waves when your turret is being pushed, allow it to target enemy champions if they attempt to take it down. Build usage * Although scales with attack speed, benefits more from attack damage, due to and . ** Keep in mind that the active of does work together with but not the active of . * is an overall effective way to boost Lucian's kit. * Sheen and potentially Lich Bane can be a good way to improve Lucian's burst as it increases the damage he will deal with any Lightslinger combo. ** The boosted stats are good on any autoattack reliant champion. ** The component gives him some attack damage and health, providing damage and tankyness, also the Rage passive effect of and gives him huge kiting and chasing potential. ** The component gives more burst potential with the 'Spellblade' passive while also giving him increased mana, which gives more spammability" to his spells. ** Fitting extremely well with his "bursty" nature, can be "rushed" on * is a slightly cheaper alternative when still seeking the 'Spellblade' passive of and also provides a large amount of both mana and armor and some cooldown reduction to help with spamming spells. ** Although the 'Spellblade' passive is not as strong on as it is on , in exchange it provides a significant AoE slow, giving Lucian some effective CC when combined with the short cooldown of at higher ranks. * is an efficient item on , because of the large attack speed bonus it gives, along with its unique passive. ** When procs, will fire a total of 6 shots, which is useful for wave-clearing, meaning that there won't be a large threat of your lane being pushed. ** Additionally, the bonus attack speed it gives will have synergy with , increasing your damage output by a fair amount. * is an excellent item for Lucian, because it grants him a hefty amount of attack damage, while the life steal it offers grants much needed sustain, especially with . ** As one of the core items on any Marksman build, can also be 'rushed' on , however might be a better pick if Lucian is not taking heavy poke early on, but if he does, the lifesteal path of could be a better option * is a good item for , because it offers attack speed, critical strike and movement speed. **It should be also noted that the passive will stack much faster by procing , as each shot will provide another stack, building it twice as fast. * is effective on , granting him attack damage, attack speed, life steal. ** It is worth mentioning that procs both the life steal and passive that offers. * can be a good way to improve your damage, due to the armor penetration while providing some cooldown reduction, and its two upgrades have benefits. ** will grant a boost of health and attack damage, and its shred can quickly be stacked with either procs or . ** , while it doesn't give as much attack damage as a and may not grant the % armor shred, gives a useful active to boost, giving about 2 extra shots as well as movement speed, making it easier to follow the target, while the increased flat armor penetration makes it easier to kill squishier targets. * will grant a good boost of attack damage as well as high % armor penetration, making it useful against targets with lot of armor. * Because 's second shot can critically strike, an is a cost efficient item for him. Countering * With the great mobility, has a one of the lowest attack ranges as a marksman, at 500 units. * Early game, 's passive grants him a lot of trading potential. Try to avoid getting hit when he has the effect ready. * Dodging during the 0.35 second delay, with fast reactions or an ability like 's , is a good way to lower 's damage output. ** Also, try to not stand in a line with allied minions and , as it denies him every chance to line up a shot. * Be careful when you are hit by , affected by the spell's mark, can easily engage with the bonus 40 movement speed. * Although 's damage may seem to be terrifying, moving sideways can help dodging at least a few shots, because the angle of fire cannot be altered once chosen. ** Alternatively, using any form of hard CC, such as a stun will cancel it. *** However, a silence will not cancel it. ** The extra damage on minions makes running behind them not a good strategy, although it will block a few hits. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies